Ocher & Emerald
by Coco Kennedy
Summary: Cagallina Clyne is dating Kira Yamato, Minerva Academy's star tennis player. Their perfect together, but what happens when Cagalli's cousin's boyfriend, Athrun Zala, falls in love with Cagalli and would stop at nothing until she is his?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone, I new at this, so would love to hear what you guys think. Thank You very much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny

* * *

Ocher & Emerald

Chapter 1: Perfection

'We're sexy, we're cute. We're popular to boot. We're bitching, great hair. The boys all love to stare. We're wanted, we're hot. We're everything you're not. We're pretty, we're cool. We dominate this school!"

Cagalli always wore her red-and-white cheerleading uniform with the utmost elegance and pride. It perfectly complimented her slim figure - which was of the kind that graced the _Sport Illustrated _swimsuit issue cover and made every woman in her presences confidence fall to bits.

"I wish I was as beautiful as Cagalli." Meyrin Hawke - a sophomore - muttered to her friend as she stood envying the golden-haired girl who was congratulating the team on perfecting a routine. "She's the definition of picture perfect."

Meyrin found she didn't know Cagalli all that well since the beauty was more of her elder sister's friend. She often saw Cagalli - at cheerleading practice and home - but nearly always felt too inferior to engage in conversation with the girl.

"Meyrin?" Cagalli's angelic voice broke her line of thoughts, causing a blush to suffuse Meyrin's pale cheeks. The petite redhead could do nothing but gape at the beaming girl who was sauntering towards her. It was as if Cagalli was surrounded by this unearthly, golden aura which made her a spitting image of an angel.

"Yes?" she asked in a squeaky voice - even though she tried hard to make it come out firm.

"Well done on the back handspring!" Cagalli sweetly complimented the fifteen-year-old while gently resting her slender hand - with French-manicured nails - on Meyrin's shoulder, "- and your hurkie has improve tremendously."

'_She spoke to me!' _Meyrin thought as Cagalli left for the girls' locker room alongside Meer Campbell. She could now clearly comprehend why everyone - boys in particular - were so fond of the angelic girl. _'She's so kind and even more beautiful up close."_

_

* * *

_"Are you going to Sting Oakley's birthday bash on Friday, Caggy? Meer Campbell - Cagalli's cousin - asked while applying pink lipstick to her artificially-enlarged lips. "- apparently it's going to be party too die for!"

"I'm not sure." Cagalli said absent-mindedly, pulling back her long, golden hair into a single ponytail - which when unfastened dangled to her lower back. "Kira and I haven't really spoken about it. In all honesty, we haven't really spoken lately."

Cagalli gave a step back to examine her hair in the mirror but she only noticed the heart-shaped locket drooped around her neck - which was an anniversary gift from her star tennis-playing boyfriend, Kira Yamato.

"Sounds to me like 'trouble in paradise'." Meer replied, visibly not as sympathetic as a family member should be. Although Meer loved Cagalli, she found herself rejoice whenever her cousin was hurting.

"I can always have Athrun speak to Kira for you?"

"No. Thank you though." Cagalli replied, grimacing in disgust as she heard Athrun Zala's name. She absolutely loathed the handsome, blue-haired lad whom her cousin has been dating for a month now. He was arrogant and self-centered - but more importantly Kira - _her _Kira - changed ever since they became friends. "- I need to get to class."

* * *

"Good morning, Professor La Flaga." Cagalli greeted kindly, panting a little from running to class. "I'm sorry for being late but practice lasted a tad longer than usual."

"No problem, Cagalli." Mu La Flaga - who taught political science - said as he gave the beautiful girl a wink. He was exceptionally fond of Cagalli for she was not only his best student, but the adopted daughter of his dear friend, Siegel Clyne.

Cagalli gracefully ambled to the back of the class - where her seat was situated. In the seat next to her was Asagi Caldwell - a pale girl with ashy blonde hair - who worshiped the ground on which Cagalli walked.

"Hey baby." A husky, yet hypnotic voice called - the seductiveness clearly noticeable. Cagalli felt a spasm of panic as she turned around, only to be met be those mind-bogglingly emerald-green eyes of her cousin's testosterone-pumping, perverted boyfriend, Athrun Zala. "That blouse you're wearing is very becoming on you" - and here a wicked smirk played on his lips - "but then again if I on you, I'd be coming to."

"You're disgusting, Zala!" Cagalli whispered furiously, cautious not to attack attention. Whenever Kira was around, Athrun never as much looked in her direction - but as soon as no one was present, he couldn't stop with his perverted jokes. And unfortunately, the political science class was one such occurrence.

"We live in a country that's considered to be the ultimate model of government." The professor became his lecture. "By the people, for the people, and of the people but most Orb citizens would be surprised to find how afraid the Founding Fathers were of what a direct democracy could do to the country. Can anyone tell me why?"

"The Founding Fathers were afraid that direct democracy would do to America what it did to Rome. Alexander Hamilton even advocated a monarchy." Juri Wu Nien, a friend of Asagi said confidently.

"Exactly." Mu said, glimpsing at Cagalli now and again. With every passing year, he realized she just became more and more beautiful. It was because of this inhumanly golden-haired girl that he recently started considering that the existence of angels weren't wholly impossible. "We are trained to think the more power the people have, the better. Can any of you tell me some reasons why this isn't necessarily true? Athrun?"

"Most Americans don't educate themselves about the issues. There are some valid arguments for keeping things a little bit more... elite. You could even argue a case for certain types of oligarchy." Athrun said, turning his head slightly, only so that he could wink at Cagalli.

"Interesting." The attractive professor said, clearly not satisfied with the answer. "Cagalli, what is your opinion to this?"

"I guess I think that's... underestimating the masses a bit. Not to mention overestimating the elites. Apartheid was an oligarchy, and no one wants that again." Cagalli replied somewhat insecure of her answer.

"Excellent. I'm impressed, Cagalli." Mu said, beaming a dazzlingly smile before continuing with his lecture. Athrun obviously didn't take well to being proven wrong and stormed off as soon as the bell rang along with his friend, Yzak Joule.

* * *

After school, Cagalli, Lacus - her sister -, Kira, Meer along with Athrun went to The Loft - a high-priced, modern café near both the school and its dormitories.

"Hey Caggy, how's my beautiful girlfriend today?" Kira asked, enveloping his arms around her slender waist before planting a kiss on her peachy cheek. "I've missed you."

Cagalli was dumbstruck. She couldn't comprehend why Kira was being so lovey-dovey all of the sudden, when just this morning she thought their relationships were near an end.

As they took their seats, Cagalli was fuming to find Athrun sitting next to her. Kira was next to her pretty, pink-haired sister, Lacus, who hasn't spoken a word from the moment of their arrival.

"I take we're all going to String's party?" Meer started of the conversation, while texting on her hot-pink Blackberry. And as the conversation proceeded, Cagalli became somewhat distracted - until she felt a cold hand on her thigh. The golden-haired beauty glimpsed in Kira's direction and saw that both his hands were resting on the table.

"I-I have t-to go." Cagalli said uneasily, half jumping out of her seat - praying that he wouldn't follow. _'How_ _dare Athrun touch me?_' she thought, if it wasn't for Kira and Meer's presence, she would have most probably clouted him that his entire body felt as if it was wrapped in a blanket of nails.

"Caggy, are you well? You seem somewhat anxious." Lacus inquired protectively, rising from her seat to see if her sister needed to be assisted.

"I just remembered, I've got an enormous English essay due for tomorrow and I have not yet started." Cagalli replied, beaming a false smile - which fooled all but Lacus. She knew the golden-hair beauty all too well.

Cagalli hurried over to Kira's side and planted a gently, intimate kiss on his perfectly shaped lips - this made a blush suffuse his cheeks. She hugged both Meer and Lacus in a sisterly manner but intentionally ignored Athrun as if he wasn't even present.

Athrun couldn't help but admire Cagalli's buttocks as she made her way towards the doors of The Loft. She was painfully beautiful - everything about her was perfect but what Athrun found most hypnotic, was her tawny eyes. It was a unique color: a striking ocher, darker than butterscotch, but with the same golden tone.

"Athy-pooh, can you take me home?" Meer asked seductively, flattering her jet-black lashes. She had seen the way Athrun had gaped in Cagalli's direction as she left the café and loathed it incalculably.

* * *

'_If you know what's best for you, my dear cousin, you'll stay away from my boyfriend_." Meer thought evilly as she got into the passenger seat of Athrun's Italian-red Ferrari Enzo.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it :)

Coco Kennedy


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Everyone, firstly, thank you all for reviewing. I am really happy you guys found it interesting :)

I know Cagalli, and everyone else, is out of character, and i sincerely apologize for that.

This is a asucaga fanfic - I just planned a lot of twists.

Please if you have a question, don't hesitate to ask. And as for Cagalli being a cheerleader - don't worry, all will work out :)

Hope you guys enjoy chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny

Chapter 2: Seduction

"Athrun, can you tell me which reproductive organ produces testosterone?" Miss Eileen Canaver - who taught biology - asked the blue-haired, young man who sat in back of class, chatting with his friends: Dearka Elsman, Yzak Joule and - to Cagalli's dismay - Kira Yamato.

"My balls, Miss Eileen." Athrun replied cockily, as he rested his feet upon the mahogany-wood desk. He glimpsed in Cagalli's direction, hoping she would deliver a witty comment to his answer, but to his disappointment she simply shook her head - which made her long hair which was slightly curled at the ends sway from side-to-side.

"Miss Canaver, I do believe what Athrun meant to say was -" Kira started, defending his best friend when he saw the teacher burning with indignation, "- the reproductive organ responsible is the testes."

"Oh, well, quite right." The teacher said, turning to continue writing on the blackboard - which was situated in the front of the classroom.

"Miriallia, I swear, if it has tires or testicles, it's going to give you trouble." Cagalli whispered to her good friend Miriallia Haw. Cagalli, Miriallia along with Lacus have been best friends ever since they met in kindergarten at the age of four.

"So I guess your Audi is still giving problems." Miriallia replied teasingly, laughing hysterically at her best friend's comment.

"Yes, it is." The golden-haired girl answered sighing, packing up her books - for the bell rang that very moment. "So are you going to Sting's party tonight?"

* * *

The tequila burned her throat as she took one shot after the other. Cagalli wasn't fond of alcohol but tonight was an exception; all she wanted to do was forget. More specifically, she wanted to forget _him_ and how he caressed her waist only moments ago.

Cagalli wore an awfully short, tight-fitted, Tommy Hilfiger dress - which she received as a gift from the illustrious designer himself. It was white, and she looked more like an angel than ever - well, a shockingly alluring angel.

"I would take it easy, if I were you."

That voice. Oh, how she loathed that infuriating, yet mind-blowing, voice. Athrun Zala was standing unnervingly close behind her, his breath prickling her neck with every word he spoke. Cagallina Clyne was petrified because for some anomalous reason her body felt numb and electrified simultaneously.

"Go fuck yourself, Zala!" Cagalli snarled hotly, stumbling a bit as she tried to flee from his presence. Partly because of her towering, black patent-leather Jimmy Choo stilettos but mostly due to her large amount of alcohol intake.

"I'd rather be fucking myself then fucking you." Athrun lied, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the guest bathroom which was located in the undisturbed west wing of the Oakley's manor. He couldn't let people see her in this state.

"Where's Kira?" Cagalli asked, becoming aware that her surroundings have changed. Athrun could smell the tempting tequila tang as she spoke, and it took him a great deal of self-control not to kiss her parted, pinkish lips. "Where am I?"

"Kira took Lacus home. She wasn't enjoying the party." Athrun said as he stood, leaning back against the doorjamb - his muscular arms folded across his chest. Cagalli was sitting on the bath's edge, concentrating not to tumble over.

"Thank you." Cagalli whispered - so softly that Athrun almost didn't hear it. He was completely and utterly shocked by this. "Thank you for taking me away from the party, I would have shattered my own reputation if it wasn't for you."

"No problem." Athrun replied coolly, sauntering towards where she was sitting. He went down on his knees, taking her petite hands within his own. "I can't seem to figure you out. I never could." - and here a sad smile played on his lips - "You're just as beautiful as the first day I met you, though your hair seemed to grew over our years apart."

"Athrun, I…" Cagalli tired, but was silenced when Athrun brought his finger to her lips.

"I'm sorry for the way I've acted lately, but try to understand that when I transferred to Minerva Academy, I didn't anticipate the fact that you might have moved on." He said, bringing her hand to his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Athrun. I need to go." Cagalli stated emotionlessly, making her way towards the door that leaded into the west wing's lounge but before she was completely out of sight, she stopped and looked over her tanned shoulder. "Please, don't tell Kira about what happened between us." - and here her eyes started to brim with tears - "I love him. And I would hate to let a simple childhood crush ruin our relationship."

* * *

_'Why does my head hurt so badly?' _Cagalli thought as she snuggled the pillow on which her head rested, _'And why does my pillow smell so differently. Mana always washes the bedding with lily-scented washing powder._

As Cagalli flickered open her eyes, she noted that she wasn't in her cloud-white-walled bedroom with the chandelier dangling from its ceiling. She was in the hospital.

To her left Kira, Lacus and _Athrun _sat, sleeping in there visitor-chairs but what really caught her attention was Kira's hand resting gently upon Lacus arm in an affectionate manner. Cagalli knew Lacus and Kira have been good friends for a very long period of time, but they have never been intimate like this before.

Then she glimpsed in Athrun's direction. _'God, he's handsome.' _was all that came to her mind. He was at least 6 feet - much taller than she remembered him - and had a muscular body which made every girl in her school weak in the knees. His had hair had darkened, but his eyes were the same: emerald.

"Cagalli? Oh thank the heavens." Lacus said, as she awoke from her slumber. "I was so worried!"

"Lacus, what happened?" Cagalli asked for she could not remember what occurred the previous night at Sting's party.

"You fell from the first floor's balcony into the swimming pool but hit head your head quite hard." Lacus answered forlornly, her pure sapphire-eyes brimming with tears, "Athrun, over there -" - and here she pointed her porcelain-white, slender finger in his direction - "- saved you."

"Lacus, I'm not that clumsy -" Cagalli said stubbornly but before she could continue the nurse, Aisha Waltfeld, entered the room.

"Well, Miss Clyne, you lost quite some blood due to hitting your head, but thankfully your brother was a perfect match to serve as a donor." Aisha said as she fixed her eyes upon the clipboard she held in her hand.

"Brother?" Cagalli asked surprised, "I don't have a brother."

"Well according to Doctor Waltfeld's test results he supplied me, your DNA and a young man by the name of Kira Yamato's DNA, is similar - which can only mean you are blood related."

Both Cagalli and Lacus were stunned and gaped at the still sleeping handsome, brown-haired lad. _'My boyfriend is my brother?" _Cagalli thought to herself, her eyes wide with shock._ "Oh my god, I'm dating my brother!'_

* * *

Thank you everyone for reading. I really appreciate it :)

Coco Kennedy


End file.
